Salvaje
by Aru Lawlieth
Summary: -N-no! Bloddy* hell! –nuevamente el inglés forcejea esta vez tirado bocabajo en el piso- Get off! -Non, tú te lo buscaste mon ami - dicho esto el de pelo más largo se saca el cinturón mientras hace lo mejor que puede por mantener al otro debajo suyo.


Ok.. se que se supone que este actualizando otros dos fics pero en mi tiempo de examenes finales tenia que liberar algo de estres con un drabble/one-shot/lo-que-sea-esto.

Actualizare pronto aquellas, Ninguna ha muerto!

* * *

**Titulo:** Salvaje

**Rating:** K+

**Advertencias:** Francia, Inglaterra enojado, muy enojado.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes no me pertenece si no ya sera una serie porno yaoi con poca trama y mucho sexo. Hidekaz es el eculpable de que nuestras fantasias tengan que ser eescritar aqui, a el le pertenece.

* * *

***-*Salvaje*-***

-Suéltame! **_You fucking frog!_**- dicho esto un par de sexys naciones entraron forcejeando a la habitación.

-**_Chéri_** esto sería mucho mas fácil, rápido y menos doloroso si cooperaras~-uno de ellos, de cabellera rubia vagamente recogido con un listón, ojos azules y notorio acento francés, lleva sus manos a los pantalones del otro ganándose una considerable cantidad de golpes e insultos en el intento.- **_Mon Dieu!_** Eres un salvaje!

-Mira quién habla! _**wanker!**_- responde bastante molesto la otra nación, siendo este un par de centímetros más bajo y de complexión un poco debajo de lo considerado sano. Su cabello corto y rubio desordenado y rebelde. Su voz algo rasposa y con también muy marcado acento inglés. Finalmente después de un forcejeo consigue liberarse de los brazos del francés.

-Bájate los pantalones o te amarraré y te los quitare _**moi~**_- Ordena el francés con sus manos en la cadera interponiéndose entre el inglés y sus posibles salidas. Al ver que el otro lo miraba con desafío en sus ojos verde esmeralda se acerco un par de pasos consiguiendo que el británico retrocediera hasta quedar acorralado en una esquina.

- _**God Damn it France!**_ No quiero!- espeta un muy molesto ingles cuando ve que se le acabo el espacio a sus espaldas y que el ojiazul se sigue acercando. Se tensa completamente cuando ve que el otro se quita el listón del pelo y se relaja un poco al notar que solo se está rehaciendo el peinado. Naturalmente que esto es una bajada de guardia que no podía dejar pasar.

bajada de guardia que no podía dejar pasar.

-_**Angla- merde!**_-Aduras penas el francés alcanza al ojiverde antes de que este llegue a la puerta- Es todo _**Anglaterre**_, lo vamos a hacer a las malas!

-N-no!_** Bloody* hell!**_ –nuevamente el inglés forcejea esta vez tirado bocabajo en el piso- _**Get off!**_

-**_Non_**, tú te lo buscaste _**mon ami~**_- dicho esto el de pelo más largo se saca el cinturón mientras hace lo mejor que puede por mantener al otro debajo suyo.

-Oh, no! -protesta acaloradamente el inglés en cuanto siente en su espalda los movimientos del francés de inmediato forcejeando con incluso más fuerza para girarse y quitarlo- _**Fucking NO!**_

-Última oportunidad _**chèri~**_ relájate~- El francés desliza una de sus manos entre el piso y el cuerpo del inglés para intentar quitarle el cinturón, naturalmente tocándolo más de lo que se puede considerar necesario, ganándose un nuevo intento de escape del mas bajo.- _**Anglaterre~! Sil vous plâit~**_… sabes que no te voy a dejar ir~ -suspira frustrado el ojiazul antes de resignarse a hacerlo por las malas-

-_**FUCK YOU!**_-El inglés hace un último esfuerzo por liberarse antes de sentir sus brazos ser jalados hacia atrás y ser sujetos con el cinto del francés- Argh!

-Solo te estás lastimando la garganta **_amour~_**- se inclina sobre la revoltosa forma del inglés para besarle el cuello sintiéndolo tensarse de inmediato- no hay nadie cerca que pueda salvarte **_mon amour~_**-murmura en su oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y cargarlo como puede hasta la cama, donde lo deja caer bocarriba poco ceremonialmente.

-_**I hate you**_…-sisea molesto Inglaterra en cuanto las manos del francés se meten debajo de su camisa y sus labios atacan su cuello- _**Fuck off Frog!** _Es realmente necesario?!-alega molesto.

-Mmm.. _**Non~**_, solo quería relajarte~-sonríe mientras saca sus manos de su camisa y empieza a desabrocharle el pantalón- y yo creyendo que no querías~

-No quiero!-alega intentando patear al otro quien en cuanto a aflojado los pantalones del otro le ha dado la vuelta para justamente evitar eso.

-Vamos _**chèri~**_.. Ya estamos a la mitad del camino~… coopera conmigo, _**oui?**_

-_**Fuck-You**_ –espeta el ojiverde ya cansado de pelear y simplemente tensándose cuando siente sus pantalones y ropa interior siendo bajados. Traga en seco sin poder relajarse cuando siente una de las manos del ni-tan-alto-como-para-notarlo francés acariciar su trasero.-_** Damn it Francis!**_ Realmente tienes que…-deja la frase incompleta consciente de que le tiembla la voz y de que ha llamado a Francia por el nombre que ocupaba frente a los humanos normales.

-_**…Oui…Désolé Arthur, chéri~**_..-susurra el francés con un pequeño deje de preocupación. Al sentir la taladrante pregunta en los ojos del inglés se acerca más a él robándole un beso de esos que quitan el aliento y hacen el mundo alrededor desaparecer.

"Contra su voluntad" el inglés se relaja y lo deja hacer, o al menos hasta que siente que entra sin ninguna clase de aviso. Lo muerde y se separa de inmediato.

-_**Bloody hell France!**_-protesta sintiendo como sale

-Vez como no ha sido la gran cosa?-Sonríe el francés mientras tira la jeringa en el basurero, para después acercarse nuevamente a besar el trasero del inglés antes de quitarle el cinto de las manos.

-Pues entonces no era necesaria!-Sigue quejándose mientras convenientemente ignora lo que hizo el otro con sus sentaderas y girándose a golpearlo en el pecho en cuanto sus manos están libres.-**_ Bloody fucking wanker_**…-refunfuña mientras se sube de nuevo la ropa- Como me salga un moretón te voy a dejar sin caminar un mes!

-uhm~… eso se oye tentador~- sonríe como el pervertido que es viendo como el otro se sonroja hasta las orejas.

-Hablo de romperte las piernas!-protesta de inmediato sin poder contener su vergüenza- _**Fuck off!**_ Tu insulsa charla ya me dio sueño…-de inmediato se esconde bajo las sabanas de la cama hasta que el francés sale riendo de la habitación.

* * *

*_**Bloody:**_ Mucha gente anda por ahí diciendo que por algún motivo dice sangriento a todo...La verdad es que este termino también se refiere como puñetero o carajo ... por eso es que es tan flexible en su uso.

* * *

**_"Por cada review se donara una galleta al hambriento estomago de esta autora"_**


End file.
